Promessa é promessa!
by ordep
Summary: 15 anos depois da saga de Hades, Shaka tem que cumprir uma promessa que fez a Mu.


Promessa é promessa!

15 anos depois da saga de Hades, Shaka tem que cumprir uma promessa que fez a Mu.

Enquanto Shaka descia as casas dos cavaleiros de ouro,ele gritava o nome de Mu para lhe convidar para ir à sua casa.

Shaka já estava na casa de Touro e continuava gritando o nome de Mu.

Aldebaran:Não!Por favor minha irmã não me mate!Só saí de casa por causa...

Shaka:Cale-se!Sou o Shaka estou procurando Mu!

Aldebaran:Então não é minha irmã?

Shaka:Se a mãe e os pais são gente por que o filho é anta?

Aldebaran:Meus pais animais ta bom,e eu sou touro!

Shaka:Ta bom, mas agora me deixa encontrar Mu!

Mu:Shaka,há algum tempo atrás tirei Ikki do espaço desconhecido,agora você me deve um favor.

Shaka:Então o quê você deseja?

Mu:Quero ser próximo de Deus!

Shaka:Venha comigo!

Depois de um tempo Mu contou para Aioria o que descobriu na lição que Shaka lhe deu.

Mu:O Shaka me ensinou a ser mais poderoso com a meditação,também descobri por quê que se chama Buda.

Aioria:Por quê?

Mu:Porque ele fica de bunda no chão e começa a levitar.

Aioria:(gota)

Mu:Descobri também que o Shaka é fã das suecas!

Afrodite:Nossa!Cuecas usadas ou novas?Porque usadas é mais gostoso!

Mu:Cale-se, peste!O quê você está fazendo aqui?

Afrodite:Eu estava descendo as dozes casas para me encontrar com Misty,mas eu ouvi vocês falando de cuecas.Não sabia que o Shaka tinha uma bunda grande!

Mu:É isso!O Shaka consegue levitar mais que eu por causa disso!

Aioria:Valeu Afrodite!

Afrodite:Então me da um beijinho!

Aioria:SAI PRA LÁ!

Afrodite:Vou usar meu chicote de rosas para te segurar então!

Aioria:Faísca mágica!

Mu:Que ataque é esse Aioria?

Aioria:Faz o oponente desmaiar por três horas e quando ele acorda fica com dor de cabeça.

Mu:Não tem dó dele?

Aioria:Esse ai?Nem pensar!Vamos levar ele para casa de peixes,se não a Saori vai desconfiar.

Depois disso os outros cavaleiros de ouro(Aldebaran,Saga,Máscara da Morte, Dohko,Miro,Aioros,Shura e Kamos.)descobriram o caso,porém...

Saori:Tatsumi!

Tatsumi:O que foi, Saori?

Saori:Os cavaleiros de ouro estão de segredinho e eu não sei!Vá descobrir, seu jumento!E de preferência pergunte pro Shaka, ele sempre sabe dos segredos.

Tatsumi:Certo!

Tatsumi desce as casas até chegar à casa de virgem.

Shaka:O quê faz aqui, seu jumento?

Tatsumi:Por quê todo mundo me chama de jumento?

Shaka:Por quê será ...

Tatsumi:Bom,vou ir direto ao assunto.A senhorita Saori quer saber do segredo que está rolando nas doze casas.

Shaka:Que segredo?

Tatsumi:Então você não sabe!

Shaka:Não, por que?E que tipo de segredo é esse?

Tatsumi:Depois a senhorita Saori fala que eu sou um jumento!

Shaka:E você não é?E por quê você falou isso?

Tatsumi:Porque a senhorita Saori falou que você sabe todos os segredos do santuário.

Shaka:Outra prova que você é um jumento!Mas essa é verdade esse segredo eu não sei.

Tatsumi subiu as casas,mas se lembrou que viu Miro contando para Aioros.Perguntou para Miro se sabia do segredo.Miro engoliu a saliva e falou...

Miro:Jumento, que segredo é esse?

Tatsumi:Olha aqui Miro espalha isso para o santuário PARA NÃO ME CHAMAREM MAIS DE JUMENTO!

Miro:Ta bom!Mas o quê você tava falando mesmo?

Tatsumi:Bom,a senhorita Saori quer saber do segredo das doze casas.Você falou que não sabe,mas eu vi você contando para o Aioros.

Miro:É, hmm, a, i, oia.

Tatsumi:Viu você sabe mas não quer me contar.

Miro:Não!É que eu tava ensinando o Aioros a cantar uma música.

Tatsumi:Ta bom.

Tatsumi subiu as casas.Miro foi fazer o que Tatsumi pediu.

Saori:Tatsumi, descobri o segredo com uma câmera na casa de Mu.

Tatsumi:Que droga tanto esforço pra nada!Vai me conta esse segredo logo!

Depois que Tatsumi soube do segredo,Saori pediu para ele fazer um favor.

Saori:Vá para a casa de Shaka e conte para ele o segredo.Eu sempre gosto de atazanar a vida dos outros.

Tatsumi:Eu tô muito cansado para andar tanto,já andei praticamente a metade do santuário!

Saori:Não precisa.Vire-se Tatsumi.

Tatsumi:O que vai fazer senhorita?

Saori:Vou dar um pontapé na sua bunda para você não precisar mais andar.

Tatsumi:Não senhorita por favor... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tatsumi sai voando e cai em cima da casa de virgem.

Tatsumi:Aaa Saoririri temtemtem umamama mirarara boaaaa!

Shaka:O quê você está fazendo, seu jumento?

Tatsumi:Já falei para Miro espalhar pelo santuário para não me chamarem mais de jumento!

Shaka:E ele fez,mas ninguém vai respeitar porque todo mundo sabe que é verdade.

Tatsumi:Argh!Ta bom, me cansei!Mas vou direto ao assunto.

Tatsumi contou o que Saori lhe pediu.

Shaka:Muuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Aldebaran:Não!Por quê você quer atazanar minha vida, minha irmã?

Shaka:É, parece que não tem só um jumento nesse santuário!

Aldebaran:Já falei que sou touro!

Shaka:Me faça mil favores!

Mu:Que foi, Shaka?

Shaka:Já chega Mu,agora já sei por que TODOS andam rindo de mim!

Mu:Me desculpe, é que escapou.

Shaka:Já era!Tesouro dos céus!

Tatsumi:Por quê é dos céus e não da terra?

Shaka:Seu jumento, olha o que você fez!Você me desconcentrou!

Shaka encontra Mu fugindo.

Shaka:Volta aqui, seu mal agradecido!

Mu:Me desculpa, eu já falei que escapou!

Shaka:Ta bom mas você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa.

Mu:Ta bom!Fechado!

Depois disso Mu fez o que prometeu limpar a casa de virgem todos os sábados,sem reclamar.Enquanto Shaka,bem, ainda continua com o problema,mas ele não vai se incomodar por que ele já tem o problema da visão.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, é minha primeira fic!  



End file.
